DEVELOPMENTAL AND PILOT RESEARCH COMPONENT: As TCORS research progresses and a new base of knowledge develops, further research opportunities will arise. Such opportunities will include new research ideas, validation studies, and interventional projects. To foster a continuation of scientific inquiry related to both TCORS goals and FDA needs, A-TRAC proposes to develop a Developmental and Pilot Research Component to promote the exploration of new ideas by developing and implementing pilot research projects. Similar to the Center's overall structure, these pilot projects will operate across major research proposals and will be supported by A-TRAC at different academic institutions, both within and external to the TCORS network. In collaboration with the Administrative Core, the Developmental and Pilot Research Component will utilize the already existing AHA plan of solicitation and peer-review to select individual projects for funding. These projects will be expected to be both scientifically sound and rigorous, and must also address the research priorities of the FDA. The AHA has strong competencies in research review and administration that will allow for an effective partnership with the FDA .